


Ride It SuperCorp

by keeperoforden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, is this smutty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoforden/pseuds/keeperoforden
Summary: SuperCorpRide it- Dj Regard.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 10





	Ride It SuperCorp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> I edit sometimes. And I needed to get this out of my head cuz I couldn't think about writing. That is all really.


End file.
